Buffy goes to Camelot
by lovelynoise
Summary: BTVS/Merlin. Buffy has to save Giles from an other dimension. But there seems to have been a mix-up between Giles and King Uther...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" The red headed girl looked up at the blonde. Her face was flushed from the incenses that spread a sullen smell in the library.

The blonde nodded and gripped her stake. "As ready as anyone can be", she said with a smile.

The redhead murmured the final words, and suddenly, the air seemed to open. A black hole turned up where the library desk once had been.

"See you in a bit", the blonde said and took a leap into the black.

"What kind of impression do you think we should make on the delegates?" the broad shouldered boy asked as he looked himself in the mirror.

"Well, a good one, I suppose?" the smaller, dark haired boy said.

"Then why am I wearing a skirt that looks like it's been abused during the washing?" Arthur tugged in the brown fabric with a curious look. Outside people were screaming and cheering.

"Sorry, sir", Merlin said and quickly picked a new one from the closet. "Here." He reached the new garment to the other boy, who accepted it with a wry face and a thanks. As the blonde boy pulled it over his arms, the cheering outside stopped.

"Would you look what the fuzz is about?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was already by the window, looking down at the courtyard.

"Sir, I think you should come and see this", he said.

"Why, yes, Willow, I'd love to be attacked by the villagers as soon as I arrive. Thank you", Buffy said as the black hole disappeared behind her. She was surrounded by people, and somehow she was pretty sure they hadn't missed her arrival.

The crowd had created a circle around her, and there was no way out if she didn't want to risk hurt anyone. Oh, well.

"Stop there!" a firm voice called when she was preparing to make a run for it. The people moved apart like the red sea for Moses, and a tall young man entered.

"Oh, hi there", Buffy said with a lovely smile. "I'm Buffy, nice to meet you."

The man raised his sword.

"Or not so nice." She looked at the stake in her hand. Not fair.

"We don't tolerate magic here, witch", the handsome blonde said, his sword still raised.

Buffy laughed. "Well, luckily, I'm not a witch. My friend Willow is, though, but I'll make sure she gets the memo."

The man's face turned to stone. Clearly no sense of humour.

"Look, I'm not here to fight", Buffy said. "Actually, I'm looking for someone. Middle aged, about this tall" – she raised her hand above her head – "and glasses. Kind of awkward. Do you know him?"

"I have never met this man", he said. "I am willing to let you go, if you leave immediately and promise to never return to Camelot ever again."

"Well, see, I can't do that", Buffy said and shrugged. "We kind of need this person back home, and the others won't stop nagging me about it if I return without him. Plus, it took a whole lot of work and some yucky demons to get here, so no."

"Then you leave me no choice", the young man sighed. He pointed his sword at her. "If you come with me peacefully, no one will get harmed. And no tricks!"

Buffy looked at the stake again, and then at the handsome man. There was no reason hurting him, at least not yet. He'd probably bring her inside the castle, and maybe someone in there knew the one she was looking for.

"Okay", she said and raised her hands. "I give up." She threw the stake aside. "See, no weapons, no funny business. And I promise I won't be doing any hocus pocus."

"Good", the blonde said and turned so he ended up behind her, with the tip of the sword on her back. "Merlin, go tell my father we're on the way."

A thin boy, giving Buffy the strangest look, backed off and ran into the castle.

The man behind her pointed at her with the sword. "Now, walk."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin gasped for air. "Gaius", he yelled as he hammered on the door. "Gaius! There's no time for napping!"

He could hear the old man moving around behind the thick door, but it took ages before he came and opened it.

"What is it, son?" the old man asked as the door squeaked open. "Why the hurry?"

"They've captured a witch!" Merlin could barely speak because of his heavy breathing. "Arthur's taking her to see the king." He was already backing away, beginning to run again. "Come on!" he screamed. "We've got to do something!"

Praying he'd make it there before Arthur and the girl did, Merlin ran through the hall ways, to the great hall, where he knew the king would be waiting for the delegates, who now probably would be forgotten.

"Your majesty!" Merlin called as he burst in through the doors. "King Uther. Your son, the prince, is on his way." Merlin hesitated, let himself breath.

"Yes?" the king said and rose from his throne. He held up a hand to get the servants to become silent. "Why? What's happened?"

"A witch. It's a witch, your majesty."

The king's fists tightened.

"Really, there's no need for the sword. I swear I won't run away. Slayer's honour", the blonde girl said and crossed her heart as they walked through the hall ways.

"And why should I trust a witch?" Arthur asked. Not only a witch, but a witch who wore men's wear and showed more skin than was probably even legal. He pushed her a little bit harder than necessary over the threshold.

"Okay, let's make this clear", the girl said. She found her balance really quick. "I'm _not _a witch."

"Then how do you explain the way you turned up out of nowhere in the courtyard?"

"Okay, yeah, it was magic, but it wasn't _my _magic."

Arthur rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the entrance to the great hall. "And I am not the prince of Camelot."

"Camelot?" the girl said and took a look at him. "Sounds like a cigarette brand."

"I don't know what that means, but I wouldn't mention it in front of the king. He might be offended." Arthur put his hands to the big doors.

"Noted", the girl said, and he opened them up.

They were met by his father, standing inches in front of them. The king's eyes were on fire, filled with fury. This was the mightiest king in the known world, and anyone in the right mind would be wise fearing him.

The girl burst out laughing.

Her eyes filled up with tears, and she had problems breathing. She tried on a solemn face, but the second her gaze met the king, she started hyperventilating again.

"She is lunatic!" the king said and turned to his son. "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know, father", Arthur answered.

"F-father?" the witch giggled. "K-king?" It was hard to hear what she said through the laughter.

"She is clearly mental", the king said. "Tell me her crime and I will have her convicted straight away."

Merlin stood a few steps back. There had to be some way he could help the poor girl. He couldn't let a witch be killed just because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Only problem was, what could he do?

"She turned up out of thin air, father", Arthur said, the sword lowered to the floor. "Out of a black hole."

"Witchcraft", the king hissed. "For which the penalty is … death."

"Oh, come on!" the witch said, sane at once. "Stop be so stuck up."

"And for the rudeness", the king said, ignoring her, "she shall burn at the stake. By sunset."

"Come on! It's me! Don't you recognize me?" the witch asked, taking a step forward. Guards immediately turned up, tugging her down on the floor.

The next second, two of the guards had flown in to the wall. One was still fighting, but was tiring out. He wouldn't be able to take much more. The fourth one took one look at the fighting girl, and ran.

When the guards lay on the floor in front of her, the witch wasn't even out of breath.

Maybe she didn't need Merlin's help, after all.

"That was fun", she said. "Anyone else up for some ass kicking?" Arthur started raising his sword. "Don't even think about it", the witch warned.

"What _are _you?" the king said, for once brought out of his calm.

"It's me, Buffy." She looked offended. "Come on, Giles, you know me. I'm your slayer, remember? The one and only?"

Arthur gave his father a funny look. "What is she talking about?" he said in a low voice.

"I have no idea", the king said. "But no matter what, she shall die."

"You seriously have taken too many hits to your head", the girl said.

"Tie her up, son", the king said, and turned around to walk over to his throne. "And for the love of God, make her shut up."

"You really don't want to do that", the witch warned the prince.

"Oh, yes, I do", Arthur said and raised his sword.

The girl shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Without a blink, she took the sword from the boy, broke it into pieces, and threw it away. Then she turned to him.

He did hold on longer than the guards, to be fair, but it wasn't by much.

"Ey, king Giles", she soon called, with Arthur in a tight grip and a knee on his back. "Come back here, or your so called 'son' gets it, okay?"

The king hadn't even made it to his throne yet. He returned to the witch, shaken.

"Release him." His voice trembled.

"I'm sorry", the girl said, letting go of the boy. He ran out of the doors, probably going for help. They'd be long gone before he even found someone to ask.

"Your excuses will do you no good. You threatened my son."

"Oh, no, I wasn't apologising for that", the girl said with a quick smile. "I apologised for this." She smashed him in the head, and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"As I said, sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy sighed. All this much trouble, just because Giles had been foolish enough to enter some other dimension. And as always, she was the one who had to do the rescuing. Well, it was all over now. Willow had said that as soon as Giles turned unconscious, the world around him would crumble, and their way home would appear. So all she had to do now was to wait for the portal to turn up, and bring Giles back home.

"Stay right there", a weak voice said. The black haired boy who'd been standing in the background all along took a step forward. His hand was raised.

"Look", Buffy said, "I really don't want to hurt you, so just stay where you are, okay? I'll be gone soon, and you will all forget we were ever here."

"No", the boy said. In the corner of her eye, Buffy could see the black hole appearing.

"No?" Buffy was surprised. This boy was braver than she'd thought he'd be. But she didn't have time for bravery. The hole was growing bigger. "Didn't you see what happened to the others?" she asked. "You wouldn't want that to happen to you, right?"

"No", he said again.

"Well, good then", Buffy said, slightly confused. "So we're just gonna go now." She grabbed Giles by the arm and started pulling him towards to the empty void.

"No", the boy said for the third time. "I won't let you kidnap the king."

"Look. He's not really the king. He's _my _watcher, and I'm gonna do what I want with him." Buffy made a face. "That came out wrong, but you know what I mean. And anyway, there's nothing you can do about it."

The boy's eyes flashed with a fiery red. He started speaking in words Buffy couldn't understand, but knew too well.

"Oh, crap", she said.

And to think, that he had wanted to rescue her! That he had been willing to help her, save her! Only to realise that she was using her magic to destroy the kingdom, to abuse the prince and kidnap the king!

"Cumhachtaí, a bheith imithe." He recalled the words he had looked at so many times, the words that would bind the magic inside a person, make sure that the witch or the warlock never would be able to cast a spell again. "Fág an duine seo gan a neart!"

The king slipped out of the witch's hands. She looked at them like they were covered in hives and blemishes.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered, her hands still in front of her.

"I am releasing you from your powers", Merlin said in a strained voice. It was barely possible for him to do this. She nearly overpowered him. Him, the greatest wizard of his time! How could that be?

"You're taking my powers?" she yelled. "The hell you are!" She left the king on the floor and ran over to him, pushed him right in the stomach. He didn't even move his feet.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Give them back", she said in a bleak tone.

"You don't deserve them", Merlin said. He kept going. The spell was almost finished, and then, she'd be stripped from her powers for all of eternity. "Ceangail iad go deo, agus ainm an ..."


	4. Chapter 4

A bodiless head turned up in the dark void, which had grown to the size of a full grown man by now. The red headed girl's head seemed worried.

"What's taking you so long?" it asked, looking at Buffy.

"Willow!" Buffy sighed. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Something's wrong?" Willow's head looked down at Giles, and then at the boy who had turned silent at her appearance. After a few seconds, he continued with his chanting. "Who's that?" she asked with a shy smile.

"_That _is the idiot who's stealing my powers right as we speak!" Buffy said.

"… agus in ainm na déithe Fado ..."

"He's stealing your powers?"

"Yes. That's a _bad _thing", Buffy said. "Stop with the drooling." She turned her head at the boy. "He's not even that hot."

"No?" Willow bit her lip. "I think he's kinda cute …"

Buffy laughed. "It's just because you haven't seen the prince yet. Yum-mie. Wait a second." She shook her head. "We really don't have time to discuss guys. Do something! Stop him!"

"Oh, right!" Willow nodded, but then got a puzzled look. "Do you know what language he's using?"

"No, 'cause my name's Buffy, not Giles. Just stop him!"

"Right." She nodded again. "Um, okay … Bloc ei gyfnod a'i dychwelyd at." Willow's eyes turned black, and it was as if though she was radiant. "Y rhyfelwr hyn sy'n hi hawl!" She raised her voice. "Erbyn y Duwiau o Tynged!"

Willow closed her eyes and Buffy felt a tingling go through her veins.

"Anything?" her friend asked her. Buffy tried to give the boy a push. He barely noticed. His eyes looked like they were on fire, and it was hard to speak through his chanting.

"No, nothing", she said. "Try again!"

"Oh, okay." Willow turned silent, and then her eyes were changing again. "Deis fatis! Audi! Reverta suus vox!" She took a breath. "Now?"

Buffy couldn't feel any difference. "No!"

Willow tugged on her lips. "Maybe we should just ask Giles?"

"He doesn't even recognize me!" Buffy yelled.

"You sure?" A hand and an arm reached out from the black hole and gently shook Giles's shoulder. "Hey, Giles! Time to wake up!"

Her watcher knocked the crown of his head as he rubbed his eyes. It clanked when it hit the floor.

"My god, what a headache", he said. "Oh, hi, Willow." The man smiled at the floating head.

"Oh, so _you_ he recognizes", Buffy grunted.

"Um, Buffy's in a little bit of trouble", Willow said, but her voice was drenched in the shout of the boy.

"Your majesty!" He stopped his mantra and ran over the man on the floor.

Giles waved his hand at the boy. "I'm alright, Merlin, I'm fine."

A high shriek nearly deafened them all. _"Merlin!" _Willow's face was accompanied by her neck and her torso, and soon her whole body was there with them. "You're … you're Merlin?" she asked the black haired boy.

"Yes?" he said. "Do I know you?"

Willow giggled. "No, but I've read everything about you! You're my hero!"

"What?" Merlin looked at Giles. "What's she talking about, your majesty? Why do they act like they know you? And me?"

Giles looked at them both, first Willow, then Merlin. "Oh", he said. He took at glance at Buffy. "Oh. Oh!" He crawled up into a standing position. "Um, I'm afraid there's been a little misunderstanding. A mix up, if you will." Giles raised a hand to his head, as if he were to adjust his glasses, only, he wasn't wearing any. "I am very, very sorry."

"A mix up?" Merlin looked at him like he'd been talking about singing aliens.

"Yes. You see, I'm not king Uther. Or, actually, in this universe I am, or I should be if I belonged here, but …" He lowered his voice, like he was talking to himself. "Not that it matters, because they won't remember it anyway …"

"You're not well, your majesty", Merlin said. "Maybe you should sit down."

Giles touched the bump on his head. "Oh, this? I've lived through worse, trust me. But now, it would be very kind of you, if you would give Buffy her powers back."

"Return the powers to the witch?" Merlin took a step back. "You really aren't King Uther, are you?"

"My name is Rupert Giles", Giles said with an awkward smile.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Einstein", Buffy said. "Would you just give me my powers back now?"

"He thinks_ you're_ the witch?" Willow said with a hurt tone, but no one listened.

"Why should I?" Merlin wanted to know.

"If you do, everything will turn back to normal", Giles promised. "You can trust me."

The boy looked at them, trying to decide what to do.

"What about the real king? What happened to him?"

"He will return as soon as we're gone", Giles said. "It's quite interesting, actually. It's a matter of physics and magic, working together, creating an alternate universe, or dimension if you will, where one or several people has been replaced, and …"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure everyone's taking notes", Buffy interrupted. "Can we get back to the whole returning of power-thingy now?"

"Of course, of course", Giles said and tried to adjust his non-existing glasses again. "Merlin, if you please?"

"As you wish", he sighed. His eyes shimmered. "Cur isteach!"

Buffy felt how the strength returned to her, felt it fill her body and muscles, felt how she became whole again. "Thank you", she said sarcastically.

"And now, let's return before our way back disappears", Giles said with a smile.

"One little problem, Giles", Willow said.

"What?" They all turned to look the direction Willow was pointing her finger. As they stopped their swirl, the hole made a "pop" sound, and vanished right in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merlin's POV_

"Crap", the blonde girl said.

"I knew I should never have gone through", the red headed witch said and shook her head as she looked down on her feet. "I left all my things there."

"Double crap."

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out", the king – no, sir Giles, that was – said. "If we put our minds together ..." He raised his hands, as if he were thinking, but then let them fall. "Although, I can't really think of anything right now."

Merlin cleared his throat.

"Well, maybe I can help?" he suggested.

"Yes, great idea, let the power-stealing kid help us. We'll probably end up in some sort of hell dimension", the blonde girl said.

The red head hushed her. "That's _Merlin, _Buffy. The wizard of wizards. The best of the best." She sighed and turned to him. "You're awesome."

"Well, I've never heard of him", Buffy said and shrugged.

Sir Giles made a sound. "Oh, dear. You've never heard of ..." He shook his head. "When we get home we're headed straight for the old chronicles, young lady."

Buffy's eyes grew large. "Books? Oh, you mean _Merlin. _I thought you said ... Merlot. You know, the wine." Sir Giles gave her a look. "Which I'm not familiar with at all, since I'm not old enough to drink."

"But you do know who he is", the witch said to Buffy. "Remember that movie we watched when the Bronze was closed after the gremlin attack?"

"The cartoon?" The blonde scrutinized Merlin from head to toes. "He's the one who gets the sword from the stone?"

"That would be Arthur", sir Giles sighed. "The boy you've been oogling all day."

"'Oogling'? Maybe you belong in this place, after all, Giles", Buffy said.

"Merlin was Arthur's mentor", Willow said.

"His mentor?" Merlin interrupted, being more confused than he liked. "I'm not –"

"The old clums with the beard?" Buffy interrupted.

"See, she remembers you", Willow smiled at Merlin.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, thanks for the history lesson", the blonde said and rolled her eyes. "But don't we have more important things to do? Like getting us back?" She raised her eyebrows at Merlin.

"Hang on ..." Merlin said.

"Buffy, be nice!" Willow said. She smiled apologetically to him. "Maybe you could show me where you keep your herbs?"

"Of course", he smiled back at her. He liked this one better. "This way", he said and pointed out the direction. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, I think I can remember everything we used ... let's see – there was mandrake, because Buffy nearly burnt her hand off touching it ..."

_Buffy's POV_

"I did not!" Buffy said as she watched them walk away. "I might have, but I didn't", she said to Giles, who apparently was the only one still listening.

"... and we used some mugwort, marjoram, hellebores... I'm not sure if there was anything else", she could hear Willow saying to the skinny boy. The boy glanced back at Buffy.

"Maybe some Devil's bit would be a good idea?" he suggested to Willow with a smirk.

Giles made a noise.

"Seriously. Did you just giggle?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, she sure knows how to get into the weirdest situations", Willow said.

"Hey!" Buffy said. She wasn't sure what they were saying, but she was sure she didn't like it. They disappeared throughout the door before she could come up with some clever retort.

"I think I prefer the movie version", she said to Giles.

"I can't believe you've learnt more from some animated film than from me", Giles said and shook his head.

"Don't worry, you've taught me plenty of stuff", Buffy said and went to sit down on the king's throne.

"Name on."

"... always bring an extra stick?" she said with a smile.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Good to know that the Slayer knows what she's doing."

The doors burst up and Arthur rushed in.


	6. Chapter 6 final chapter

"Father!" he said and looked at Giles. "Every guard has run off and refuses to fight the witch! And why did I just see Merlin and some strange ginger girl dressed in pants laughing like everything was perfectly normal?" Then he realised that Buffy was sitting on the throne. "What happened?" he said and drew his sword. "What did she do to you?"

"I'd put that down if I were you", Buffy said.

Giles stepped forward. "Calm down, Arthur. Everything is alright. There's just been a small mix up. No one means any harm."

Arthur pointed his sword towards Giles. "She's put a spell on all of you!" he exclaimed.

"No, no! Buffy's here to help", Giles tried to convince him.

"Yes! Some sort of wicked charm. And now she's making herself the queen!"

"Woah", Buffy said and stepped down from the throne. "I'm not gonna be queen. I barely got time for a life as it is."

"Well, then what do you need the king for?"

"For the last fricking time, he's ..." Buffy started.

"She doesn't", Giles interrupted. Buffy stared at him. Maybe she'd hit him too hard. "As I said", he continued, "_there was a mix up". _Giles gave Buffy a look. "And I've decided to reprieve her this time, and, eh, let her go."

Buffy could see what Giles was trying to do. He was playing along, trying to fool the prince. Only, Giles was perhaps the worst actor ever.

"Why don't I believe you?" Arthur said slowly and glared at Buffy. "Father, you're not yourself. You'd never let anyone get away with witchcraft."

Giles's eyes flickered. "Oh my, you're right, of course. Well then ... the witch shall die. I'll take care of everything. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No", Arthur said and crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Figures", Buffy said.

The hall door squeak.

"Finally", Arthur said. "Someone with their minds straight." He turned around just as Merlin walked through with his arms full of plants.

"Oh. It's you." The prince didn't look pleased. "Well then, would _you _care to explain what's going on here?"

_Merlin's POV_

Merlin recognized the look on Arthur's face. It meant he was in trouble. He hesitated. Maybe Arthur could understand, but it would take an awful lot of time to explain. Time that they didn't have, sadly enough. He looked at Willow standing next to him. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! We haven't met", she said and offered her hand to Arthur. The prince just looked at her.

"Merlin", he said. "Explain."

"I … I … Well, they are telling the truth."

"Not the answer I wanted", Arthur said.

"I kind of figured that much", the blonde girl said before she smashed the king's crown in Arthur's head. She looked at him as he fell on the floor, unconscious. "Pity he had to be so stubborn. This is not how I would've wanted him to remember me."

"He won't remember you anyway", Giles reminded her.

"Guess you're right. Though I'd like to believe I made quite an impression."

"You made quite the impression on his head, at least", Merlin said. "At least he'll always have the bump to remember you by."

"Haha", Buffy said. "Okay, I've had enough with annoying royalty for one day. Can we go home now?"

"My pleasure", Merlin said, and his eyes glowed as he started talking.

As soon as the void had become large enough to fit a human being, Buffy slipped through.

"Well, I suppose I should say thank you for your hospitality", Giles said.

"Don't mention it, your majesty", Merlin said. "Sir Giles, I mean."

"Well … good bye, then", Giles said and disappeared as well.

Willow hesitated.

"So … if you ever leave this dimension?" she said with one foot through the void. Merlin looked at her big green eyes and gave her a smile.

"Sunnydale is where I'll go."


End file.
